


Who's Kissing Santa?

by puzzleden



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [14]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: Luke woke up in the dead of night to witness something he wouldn’t believe.
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Who's Kissing Santa?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super late with the uploads, so how about I just do these now and pretend I uploaded them on Christmas eh?

It was late at night in Layton’s abode, when the soft patters of feet filled the halls. Young Luke woke up from a fantastic dream of merriment to realize he had to make a quick bathroom trip. He was sure everyone was asleep. The professor was the first to go to bed and Emmy excused herself soon after. The lights to their respective rooms were also off. Now, he knew they weren’t heavy sleepers as he was, but surely neither would wake till morn, right?

That was what he thought when he decided to poke his head into the living room to check for presents under the tree. There, he found one lone silhouette in the darkened room, only illuminated by the Christmas lights around the room. He couldn’t believe his eyes! It was Santa, carrying a bag filled with presents!

He wanted to jump for joy and greet Santa with a big hug, but he then remembered: Only good kids could receive from Santa if they have been sleeping the whole night. If the gift giver should find out he was awake, he might not get his gifts! He decided to stay silent. After all, there was no reason he should be caught.

Something seemed familiar about Santa, past the beard and red hat. Perhaps his dark eyes and button nose, both features that became apparent as he grew closer to the decorative tree. He looked merry and proud as he set each package with care.

He then heard a woman calling out. “Santa?”

The jolly man froze in place as he slowly turned around. When Luke followed his gaze, he found Emmy rising from the couch with a yawn. That was odd, she was supposed to be in the guest bed. But he remembered that Emmy would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and would walk around. Perhaps she got tired and crashed on the couch afterwards.

Poor Santa looked bewildered from being caught by the young woman. He cleared his throat and answered back. “And a Merry Christmas to you, Emmy.”

She almost seemed cheeky from him merely saying her name. “So you know me?”

“Of course, Santa knows all.”

“Then you got what I wanted for Christmas.”

He nodded and patted his cloth sack of gifts. “Yes, my dear. I was just about to deliver it. But… only if you go back to bed, and not tell anyone you saw me.”

“Well, there was something else I wanted… It’s not exactly one you could wrap up and put under a tree,” she padded closer to him until they were only inches apart.

Santa looked confused then. He scratched his head. “I’m sorry? I don’t think you wrote much else. I would most certainly remember such a thing.”

“It’s something I wanted most of all,” she smiled so sweetly at him. “And the only way I’ll go back to bed this evening.”

As she stood on the balls of her feet, she lunged toward him for a hug. Leaving him surprised, she then pressed her lips against his. The grip he held on his bag slackened and it fell to the carpet with a soft thud. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the “gift”.

_Wait…What!?_

His mind reeled and he was sure he was still half-asleep. He rubbed his eyes once. Twice. The scene didn’t change when he looked again.

Emmy….Emmy _kissed_ Santa! No, she was _still_ kissing him! No way! This was something he heard as a Christmas song and laughed off, but to actually see his friend doing the same?

Deciding it was best to leave, Luke bolted back to his room without a sound. Eventually sleep came back to him, although the adrenaline he felt had yet to wear off. He had a feeling no one would believe him, especially if Emmy denied it altogether.

That morning when he was opening his Christmas presents, he could have sworn he saw her and the professor exchanging shy glances every so often during their breakfast. For whatever reason that would be.


End file.
